Sovngarde (Quest)
Overview *'Prerequisite:' The World-Eater's Eyrie *'Quest Giver: '''N/A *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthrough How to Defeat Alduin When you enter Sovngarde and walk down the stairs you will find a Stormcloak soldier. He'll tell you that he can't reach the Hall of Valor due to the mist. In these mists Alduin hunts for lost souls to gain power. After you're done talking, follow the path through the mist. Note: the soldier does not always start in the beginning, and there is a good chance you will not find the soldier until part way through the mist. Do not worry, the mist will not engulf you as you speak with the soldier. If you have killed Ulfric, his soul will be here, saying "we can't get anything done in this fog" and will tell you to turn back. Conversely, if you followed the Stormcloak quest, Rikke will be here if you killed her. Also, If you have finished the Companions quests, Kodlak Whitemane will be here as well. Hall of Valor When you reach the end of the path you will see a giant building on the other side of a bone bridge. This is the Hall of Valor . In front of the bridge stands a guard, Tsun. He will test you if you're strong enough to enter the Hall of Valor. He can be quite hard for low-leveled players. If you are unable to defeat him, simply jump on the rock where he can't reach you and hit him with arrows or spells. When his health reaches about 60%, he will yield and allow you to cross the bridge to the Hall of Valor. An easy way to beat Tsun if you are having trouble is to equip a one handed weapon, a shield and the Fire Breath shout. Whenever he attacks you, hide behind the shield to deflect most of the damage. Use Fire Breath as much as possible whenever it is off cooldown and this should quickly end the fight. It is crucial to keep blocking his power attacks, because they can be extremely deadly (more than 160 damage at 0 armor). Don't be afraid to break away from the fight to heal up if necessary. Alternatively, after you tell him that you are Dragonborn, immediately exit conversation with him and run past him on to the bridge, he will not pursue you, then sneak up behind him and stab him for easy access. A very easy way to beat Tsun is to lead him onto the narrow bridge that leads to the Hall of Valor. Here, use either the Ice Form or Unrelenting Force shout. There is a chance he will fall off the bridge, meaning the player has instantly defeated him, allowing them access to the Hall of Valor. If you are a Nord you can use the battle cry power to help you get in a free hits. This can make a very easy fight especially for lower level players. Heroes of Sovngarde When you enter the Hall of Valor you will be told to speak to Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old - the three heroes who you saw defeat Alduin in the vision of the past. They'll be a bit further down the hall. Talk to them and they'll help you defeat Alduin. Trivia *Sovengarde bares resemblance to Asgard in norse mythology while the Hall of Valor bares resemblance to Valhalla, also in norse mythology. Warriors who had died valiantly in battle are chosen by Odin to live in a giant eating hall called Vallaha that is more or less identical to the Hall of Valor. *Other characters wandering around the great feast hall will remark upon the food, mead, boasting and heroic deaths, and will particularly note that their god is absent, as his light would blind the player (who is still mortal). The food in Sovngarde can be taken or eaten by the player, the god's throne sat upon without incident, and the Ox Head at the feast can be taken as well (although it's not actually edible). *There is a Dragon Wall along the path through Sovngarde. It is blocked off with stone rubble, however, even after Alduin's defeat, and appears to be inactive. *If you're lucky, you can meet High King Torygg on your path to the Hall of Valor. He will tell you about how he faced Ulfric Stormcloak without fear. Bugs Tsun might be 'undefeatable' at some versions of the game, e.g. He'll be bending down on the verge of death with a few strikes but does not yield. To fix this, use the following console command: '''setstage mq304 150' This will make Tsun 'acknowledge' you and allow you to pass into the Hall of Valor. Gallery influence]] File:Sovngarde_Mist.jpg|Alduin's Mist. Clear with Clear Sky File:Sovngarde_Sky.jpg|Sovngarde's Sky File:Hall_of_Valor_from_Front.jpg|Hall of Valor Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests